


Slasti a strasti života v roli novice Cechu hrdinského Aneb Převážně politováníhodné příhody hrdinného Branislava Michaela Hildebranda Schmellinga ve čtyřech dějstvích

by WinryWeiss



Series: Slasti a Strasti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ad Absurdum, Affectionate Parody, Crack-ish, Evil Overlord (or is it), Fangirls (mentioned), M/M, Macabre Aesthetic, Mistreatments of Tropes, Parodie, Slice of Life, dekonstrukce klišé, funkční architektura, laskavá parodie, literární diskuze, markantní rozdíl mezi soukromým životem a veřejnou prezentací vlastní osoby, morbidní estetično, mírně zastaralý jazyk, pracovní role, psáno česky, přátelské hašteření, sequel of sorts, sezdaný pár, svrchovaný zemský správce, villain-hero relationship, volné pokračování, vztahy na pracovišti kontra vztahy v soukromí, ze života, šílený vědec
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Chrabrý hrdina se uvolí zaskočit za svého zkušenějšího a slavnějšího kolegu.Netuší však, s čím vším se kvůli tomu bude muset vypořádat.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Series: Slasti a Strasti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127567





	1. Dějství 1. ve kterém je narušen přirozený řád věcí

**Author's Note:**

> Pokračování nebylo v plánu.  
> Prostě se stalo.
> 
> Ergo  
> S nezměrným vděkem  
> celému osazenstvu Patologického Jevu.  
> Však vy moc dobře víte proč.

Potemnělá budova panství, příznačně pojmenované Vraní Vrch, se zlověstně tyčila proti noční obloze. Nesčetné groteskní věžičky sídla, jež nejspíše vzniklo v horečnatých nočních můrách neúspěšného studenta architektury, vrhaly v mdlém svitu jarního měsíce hluboké stíny. Vlahý vánek si pohrával s opovážlivými stébly trávy, co nedočkava slunečního svitu vyrašila v unáhleném očekávání jara a cvrčci nesměle zkoušely pozapomenuté noty za občasného doprovodu vlčího vytí.

Vysoko nad rozlehlými pozemky panství se z oken hlavní věže linula jasná záře moderního elektrického osvětlení. Celé nejvyšší patro tvořilo jedinou místnost přeplněnou roztodivnými zařízeními, která hrčela a skřípěla a chrčela. Pneumatický lis, převody plné ostrých ozubených kol i bizarní aparatury s dráty z mědi a zlata, všechny tyto výdobytky nejpokrokovějších technologií monotónně odpočítávaly vteřiny noci.

Taktéž hrabě Karminsky, svrchovaný zemský správce na Vraním Vrchu, odpočítával. Oči upřené na ciferník kapesních hodinek, snažil se pouhou silou vůle popohnat vteřinovou ručičku. Levou nohou bezděky podupával v rytmu svých zlověstných vynálezů a zvažoval, jak pozdě je příliš pozdě na pozdní příchod.

Jeden ze zvonků umístěných nad schodištěm krátce a zvučně cinkl. Hrabě Karminsky se obrátil na svůj výstražný systém a vida která z barevných destiček přichycených sametovými šňůrami ke zvonkům se jako jediná pohybuje, překvapením povytáhl obočí.

Blíží se od severní hlásky.

To je ale poněkud … nečekané.

Schovav hodinky, přešel do volného prostoru vprostřed své laboratoře i odkašlal si. Poodstoupil o půl kroku a odkašlal si znovu. Spokojen s výsledkem, ležérním pohybem zvedl ruku, na prstech odpočítal pět, zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl a, zvrátiv hlavu dozadu, propukl v pečlivě nacvičený zlověstný smích. „Áchachachachá! Konečně!“ zasmál se, rozhodiv triumfálně rukama. „Konečně jsem dokončil svůj nejnovější vynález!“

Zmíněný nástroj zkázy byl sice hotov již drahnou dobu, avšak teprve dnešní ranní poštou přišlo schválení patentního úřadu.

Ozvěna smíchu pána na Vraním Vrchu dramaticky doznívala.

Jinak se ale nestalo nic.

Hrabě Karminsky podrážděně protočil oči v sloup. Už už chtěl změnit pozici, neb triumfální postoj není z dlouhodobého hlediska zrovna přívětivý pro záda, když tu se náhle rázně rozrazily dveře a chrabrý rek konečně vpadl do laboratoře, by překazil zločinné plány svrchovaného zemského správce na panství Vraní Vrch.

Jen aby se, se zvučným „ _Urk!_ “, o němž bude nadosmrti tvrdit, že bylo mužným vykřiknutím a nikoliv zženštilým zaječením, lapil do nastražené pasti. Zamotal se do smyček námořnického lana, které jej vytáhlo do výše ramen, zatímco jeho meč s nervy-drásajícím řinčením oceli skřípající po kamenné podlaze zajel pod almaru, jež hostila destilační přístroj.

„Jdeš _pozdě_ , Kesserlingu!“ postěžoval si hrabě. „Je hotovo a mne nic nezastaví před zelektrifikováním celého mého panství! Konečně sem zavedu trochu pokroku a něco málo pohodlí moderního světa! Už žádné požáry kvůli zapomenutým svícím, žádný zkažený zrak kvůli pošilhávání do karet protihráče za chabého osvětlení plynových lamp! Tys v pasti a já konečně zvítězím! Jsi v koncích, jsi poražen, jsi …“ Hrabě se otočil pohybem nacvičeným k dokonalosti. K dechberoucímu dramatickému efektu chyběl už jen plášť, který by mu zavířil kolem ramen. Kvůli bezpečnosti na pracovišti vzhledem ke všem rychle se pohybujícím součástkám a ozubeným kolesům ho hrabě již léta nenosil. „… _ksakru kdo?!_ “ zvolal pán na Vraním Vrchu zděšeně.

Branislav Michael Hildebrand Schmelling již od chvíle, kdy se uvolil převzít povinnosti ochrany sousedního panství za svého nemohoucího kolegu, hořce litoval, že je nejmladším členem Cechu hrdinského pro tuto spádovou oblast. A tím pádem že dostává zrovna ty nejméně vděčné úkoly.

Vzhledem k okolnostem se rozhodl o něco odložit svůj úvodní plamenný proslov.

Ovšem dříve, než se mohl alespoň představit a vysvětlit svůj pobyt v páně Karminského pasti, popadl hrabě ampulku s jasně zeleným roztokem z destilačního přístroje, roztříštil ji o almaru a střepy výhrůžně namířil na chrabrého hrdinu. „Co jsi udělal s mým úhlavním nepřítelem?!“ dožadoval se vysvětlení.

„Já …“ zmohl se zděšený rek na chabý odpor.

„ _Mluv, bídáku!_ “

„Vše vysvětlím, hrabě Karminsky, jen kdybyste laskavě oddálil ty střepy od mého obličeje!“

Zelená tekutina se jala rozežírat dřevo almary. Ostré hroty rozbité ampule se výhrůžně třpytily Branislavovi před očima.

„ **Jsem Kesserlingův zástupce!** “ vykřikl chrabrý hrdina zoufale.

„ _Zástupce?_ “ zopakoval mdle pán na Vraním Vrchu.

„Přesně tak.“

Hrabě zřetelně pobledl. Střep mu vypadl z ruky, jak se ztěžka opřel o almaru. „Zachary …“ vydechl. „C-co-co se stalo?“

„S politováním Vám musím oznámit,“ spustil Branislav, nevědom si toho, jak pochmurně jeho prohlášení začíná, a jakým možným způsobem by též šlo vyložit, „že chrabrý Zachary Adelram Kesserling byl nucen vybrat si zdravotní volno, neb si při svém posledním odchodu od Vás politováníhodným způsobem zlomil nohu,“ vysypal ze sebe hrdina jedním dechem.

Hrabě Karminsky překvapeně zamrkal. „Zlomil si nohu?“ zopakoval nevěřícně.

„Žel,“ potvrdil lapený rek.

Pán na Vraním Vrchu vyprskl smíchy.

V záchvatu neovladatelného veselí se plnou vahou opřel o almaru, která pod tímto nečekaným náporem mírně poodjela a hrabě se tak pod konsternovaným dohledem zmateného hrdiny pomalu sesunul až na zem.

„ _Vždyť jsem mu říkal, že vyschlo hradní jezírko,_ “ podařilo se mu ze sebe vypravit mezi jednotlivými návaly smíchu. Po drahné době, která Branislavovi, jenž stále vysel lapen v pasti hlavou dolů, přišla jako předzvěst nekonečna, si hrabě, sedě na studené, kamenné podlaze, opřel hlavu o těžce zkoušenou almaru, setřel si slzy z očí a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, by se alespoň trochu uklidnil. „No neříkal jsem mu to, Jenkinsi?“ obrátil se směrem za lapeného Branislava.

„Ano, pane hrabě, říkal,“ potvrdil zdvořile komoří, který se mezitím neslyšně manifestoval ze stínů.

Chrabrý rek s sebou při příchodu komořího bezděky trhl. Zvažoval, zda-li je schopnost naprosto neslyšného příchodu vlastní všem komořím v těchto končinách.

„Ale _nééé_ ,“ máchl hrabě Karminsky pobaveně rukou, „on si musí vybrat efektní odchod oknem, idiot jeden. No není to idiot, Jenkinsi?“

„Když to tvrdíte, pane hrabě,“ souhlasil zdvořile komoří.

„Božínku, ty jsi stále ještě v té pasti, mladíku?“ kvitoval pán na Vraním Vrchu vytrvalou přítomnost nepřítele ve smyčkách námořnického lana.

„No, erm,“ odvětil hrdina erudovaně.

„Zachary by už byl dávno venku.“

„Samozřejmě, že by byl,“ zamumlal si Branislav pro sebe a zkřivil nevolí obličej.

„Domnívám se, že zde přítomný …“ komoří se na lapeného reka významně podíval.

„Branislav Michael Hildebrand Schmelling,“ pípl nesměle zajatý hrdina.

„… tedy pan Schmelling“ jal se komoří pokračovat, „bude nyní zastupovat pana Zacharyho co se týče maření Vašich plánů, pane hrabě.“

„Ach.“ Z Karminského obličeje se jedním rázem vytratilo veškeré pobavení. „To je ale poněkud nemilé.“ Hrabě vrhl kradmý pohled na stále lapeného reka. „Božínku, Jenkinsi, přiřadili nám _novice_ ,“ konstatoval zděšeně. „Musíme zabezpečit _celý dům!_ “

„Domnívám se, pane hrabě, že zcela postačí demontovat třetinu pastí, uzamknout zbrojnici, zatarasit vchody do sklepení a oblepit ostré ozdobné prvky na tepaném zábradlí hlavního schodiště,“ jal se komoří uklidňovat mírně vyplašeného pána na Vraním Vrchu.

„No dovolte!“ rozhorlil se Branislav, „já jsem soběstačný protagonista, řádný člen Cechu hrdinského! Mám dokonce přidělené vlastní panství!“ Vzápětí nicméně shledal, že efektivita ublížené stížnosti není nikterak značná, pakliže visíte hlavou dolů lapeni ve smyčkách námořnického lana, kývajíc se v chabé imitaci závaží hodin.

„A kterépak?“ otázal se hrabě Karminsky zvědavě, usoudiv, že už by přeci jen bylo záhodno vstát.

„Pochmurnou Lhotu,“ sdělil popravdě Branislav.

„Nebohý Igor,“ konstatoval komoří.

„Jsem schopný se o sebe postarat sám!“ osvobodil zarputilý hrdina svou levou ruku, hnán vůlí dokázat, že na to má.

„Když to tvrdíte,“ odsouhlasil Jenkins bez náznaku nedůvěry v hlase, ačkoliv výraz v jeho obličeji naznačoval jisté pochyby. „Pakliže však potřebujete jakoukoliv pomoc, třebas zastavit výkyvný pohyb lana tam a zpět po ose kružnice …“

„Anebo mapu,“ navrhl hrabě Karminsky a oprášil si pozadí.

„Já to dokážu!“ škubl zlostně Branislav za lano. To tímto nenadálým přírůstem k dosud naň působící gravitační síle vytrhlo hák, za který bylo zavěšeno u stropu.

Hrabě Karminsky i jeho komoří se zadívali na padlého reka.

„Božínku, Jenkinsi, domníval jsem se, že to má mnohem větší nosnost.“

„Já taktéž, pane hrabě. Možná jsme přecenili adhezivní vlastnosti zdejší malty.“

Zarputilý hrdina sesbíral ze země svou vlastní maličkost i zbytky své důstojnosti, setřásl provazovou past i kusy omítky a zaujal obranný postoj. Ve snaze ladně tasit meč se párkrát nepříliš graciézně praštil do boku, než si uvědomil že svou zbraň nedopatřením poslal pod almaru. Protočiv oči, pozvedl jeden prst v němé žádosti ať pán na Vraním Vrchu chvíli posečká i jal se lovit svou zbraň zpod komody. Po chvíli resignovaně praštil lbí o almaru, až to zadunělo.

„Nemáte náhodou něco dlouhého, čím bych to mohl vyštrachat?“ otázal se rozpačitě.

Hrabě Karminsky skryl obličej do dlaně, divže útrpně nezaúpěl.

„V šupleti nad Vaším levým ramenem jsou kovová míchadla,“ oznámil komoří, který už jen stěží potlačoval smích.

Když byl opět obnoven status quo, a chrabrý hrdina hrdě stanul protiv svrchovanému zemskému správci panství Vraní Vrch, noc se již chýlila k ránu.

„Tedy, Schmetterlingu,“ začal hrabě Karminsky.

„ _Schmellingu_ ,“ opravil ho Branislav ublíženě.

Hrabě chrabrého reka ignoroval. „Víte vy co,“ prohlásil unaveně, „vyberu si dovolenou po dobu Zacharyho neschopenky. Myslím, že to bude to nejlepší řešení.“

Branislavovi jeho hrdost velela protestovat, ale než se zmohl na slovo, pán na Vraním Vrchu pokračoval: „Zůstanete přes noc, po tom, co jste tu předvedl Vás zkrátka nemůžu pustit samotného, bůhví co by se mohlo stát. A Jenkinsi, připravte …“

„Dárkový koš pro pana Zacharyho,“ usmál se komoří vědoucně. „Zajisté, pane hrabě.“ Jenkins se obrátil na Branislava, „Jsem si jist, že mladý pán Schmelling jej ochotně doručí.“

Hrabě Karminsky uznale pokýval hlavou. „A nezapomeňte na nakládané tentonoc, víte přeci jak je Zachary zbožňuje.“

A s tímto zákeřným plánem se pán na Vraním Vrchu odporoučel.


	2. Dějství 2. ve kterém se chrabrý hrdina vlastně vůbec nevyskytuje

Bylo už pozdě.

Či spíše brzy.

_Nechutně_ brzy.

Slunce se sotva mátožně ploužilo na oblohu, jitřní červánky nasákly krví umírající noci a hrabě Karminsky, s kruhy pod očima a náladou jež naprosto odpovídala krvelačnému stavu oblohy, rozmrzele vstal. Přes flanelové pyžamo si přehodil karmínový župan s černým prošíváním, dar od zesnulého blízkého přítele a rádce, a odšoural se do své pracovny.

Příliš se nevyspal. Jednak na to neměl po včerejším extempore mnoho času, druhak se mu hlavou honily rozličné plány a mysl mu předkládala sveřepě jen ty nejhorší možné scénáře.

A také se bál, co by mohl provést nezkušený rek pod jeho střechou.

V pracovně se zamračil na korespondenci, kterou by měl co nejdříve vyřídit, a namísto ní vytáhl rozpracované plány svých zlotřilých vynálezů. Všechny do jednoho však, tu více, tu méně, počítaly s umem jeho úhlavního nepřítele.

Hrabě je tedy bezmyšlenkovitě letmo prolistoval a s nevrlým zavrčením uložil zpět na jejich místo. Poškrábal se na bradě ve svém jemném ranním strništi, nespokojeně mlaskl, a pak, dříve, než by byl s to si to rozmyslet, rázně přešel na chodbu před pracovnou.

Odpočítal dvanáctý sloupek na balustrádě ochozu na který ústily dveře jeho soukromých pokojů, stoupl si na vzor na koberci u výše zmíněného sloupku a poodstoupil o dva kroky vlevo. Odkašlav si, otestoval akustiku by stvrdil správnost své pozice.

„ _Jenkinsi!_ “ zvolal z plna hrdla a jeho hlas se díky důmyslnému uspořádání trámoví, věžiček a rezonančních prostor ve střeše i zdech rozlehl celým panstvím Vraní Vrch.

Hrabě zvedl ruku by na prstech odpočítal pět, poté napřáhl dlaň v gestu očekávání, pohled upřený dolů ze schodů vyhlížeje příchod svého věrného sloužícího.

„Přejete si, pane hrabě?“ otázal se za jeho zády nevzrušeně komoří.

Pán na Vraním Vrchu se překvapeně otočil na Jenkinse, který se záhadným způsobem zhmotnil v pracovně. „Čekal jsem, že budete spát,“ přiznal hrabě. „Potřeboval bych …“

„Stanovy Cechu hrdinského máte připraveny na stole,“ ukázal Jenkins na tlustou, v kůži vázanou a zlatými ornamenty zdobenou knihu. „Dovolil jsem si opatřit záložkou kapitolu pojednávající o rekonvalescenci a domácí péči.“

„Jenkinsi, platím já Vás vůbec dost?“

„Zajisté, pane hrabě,“ usmál se komoří potutelně. „O to se nemusíte vůbec strachovat.“

„No, když to říkáte,“ pousmál se pobaveně hrabě Karminsky. „Co je dnes na programu?“

„V osm máte naplánovanou schůzi s rozzuřeným davem.“

„Ech, Jenkinsi,“ povzdechl si hrabě, „vždyť víte, že jsou strašně nedochvilní, zase budou mít dobrou půlhodinu zpoždění. Minule jsem se dokonce musel defenestrovat sám!“ zanaříkal pán na Vraním Vrchu.

„Jsem si toho vědom, pane hrabě, byl jsem přítomen.“

„Pravda. Á propos, jak dlouho se vlastně vůbec hojí zlomenina?“

„Asi tak 8 až 10 týdnů, mám-li správné informace.“

„ _Dva měsíce!_ “ vykřikl zděšeně hrabě. „Vždyť to promeškáme oslavy jarní rovnodennosti! A já mám připravený tak úžasně zvrácený plán! Budu ho muset odložit o _celý rok!_ “

„Nelze jej přesunout na podzim?“ navrhl komoří.

„To by nebylo _ono_ ,“ posteskl si hrabě Karminsky.

„Ovšem, pakliže mohu být tak smělý, pane hrabě, jistou nespornou výhodu v této situaci bezesporu lze najít. Pan Zachary Vám nebude moci utéct.“

„Ó,“ uvědomil si hrabě pravdivost komořího slov a na jeho tváři se rozhostil navýsost spokojený úsměv. „To je vlastně pravda.“


	3. Dějství 3. ve kterém se naopak objeví staří známí

Hlavně potichu.

Branislav Michael Hildebrand Schmelling se pokradmu plížil podezřele pustými chodbami panství.

S obratností zloděje vklouzl do pracovny, jen aby se provinile zastavil, když veřeje naříkavě vrzly a on spatřil osobu sedící v lenošce u knihovny.

Pán na panství, právoplatný majitel pracovny a úhlavní nepřítel Branislavův podrbal pod bradičkou zmiji bahenní, jež se mu tulila kolem ramen. „Hildebrande,“ konstatoval zemský správce panství Pochmurná Lhota.

„Pane Richarde,“ kvitoval chrabrý hrdina.

„Vidím, že jste se dostal přes psy.“

„Poštěstilo se mi. Obávám se ale, že jsem byl nucen zamknout Wilhelma v psinci.“

Ríša Pěnička se proti své vůli pousmál. „Lepšíte se.“ Pán na panství naznačil svému sokovi, ať se posadí. „Nicméně, dost, že jste se uráčil.“

„Ach, ano.“ Branislav zaujal místo v křesle naproti lenošce. „Odpusťte, zdržel jsem se vedle na panství.“

„Vedle na panství?“ podivil se Ríša. „Já Vám snad už nestačím, že chodíte mařit plány někomu jinému?“ optal se.

Branislav si nebyl jist, zda se mu právě nepovedlo svého soka smrtelně urazit. „Ech, dejte pokoj, aspoň Vy, Richarde,“ zaúpěl těžce zkoušený hrdina. „To vůbec není, jak to vypadá. Bylo to čistě pracovní. Jen jsem tam přespal …“

„Vy jste tam zůstal dokonce _přes noc!_ “

„ _Ríšo!_ “ zaprotestoval Branislav.

Koutky úst pána na Pochmurné Lhotě zacukaly v pobaveném úsměvu.

„Stalo se snad něco hrdinnému panu Zacharymu?“ otázal se Igor, který nikým nezpozorován vstoupil tajnou chodbou nesa podnos s nejlepším čajovým servisem a tácem čerstvě napečených koláčků.

Oba muži s sebou při komořího nečekané promluvě trhli.

„Já tu chodbu vážně jednou nechám zazdít,“ zasténal pán na Pochmurné Lhotě.

„Ano, prosím,“ podpořil ho chrabrý rek toužebně. Jakmile se mu zdárně povedlo překonat mírnou zástavu vlastního srdce, nedůtklivě se zeptal: „Co vůbec všichni máte s Kesserlingem? Si jednou zlomí nohu a najednou jsou z toho všichni celý paf.“

„Pan Zachary býval úhlavním nepřítelem starého pána,“ prozradil Igor jakoby mimoděk rozlévaje čaj.

„Strýček míval _stálého_ nepřítele?“ otázal se Ríša nevěřícně.

„Přesně tak,“ potvrdil Igor. „Pan Zachary tu býval častým hostem zejména v začátcích své kariéry. Ovšem, poté potkal hraběte Karminského a byla to animosita na první pohled,“ zavzpomínal komoří s jemným úsměvem. „Váš strýc pomohl panu Zacharymu vyjednat přeložení na Vraní Vrch, načež už jen zacvičoval nováčky Cechu hrdinského.“

Branislav a Ríša si vyměnili významné pohledy.

„Pakliže by Vás to příliš neobtěžovalo, pane Branislave,“ obrátil se komoří zdvořile na chrabrého reka, „nechám připravit pro pana Zacharyho dárkový koš. Byl byste tak laskav a předal jej naším jménem? Přibalím k tomu i Vaši snídani. Očekávali jsme totiž Váš příjezd podstatně dřív.“

Branislav se krátce provinile zasmál a nervózně si prohrábl vlasy.

„Mohu posloužit ještě nějak?“ ignoroval Igor hrdinovy očividné rozpaky.

„Netřeba, Igore,“ propustil Ríša svého komořího nedbalým mávnutím ruky.

„Nechám vás tedy vašemu plánování, pánové,“ rozloučil se Igor.

„Ó, vlastně,“ zavolal ho ještě Ríša, „buďte té lásky a ochoty a cestou jdouce osvoboďte Wilhelma z psince.“

Komoří překvapením pozvedl obočí, načež uznale pokývl hlavou chrabrému rekovi. „Výborně, pane Branislave,“ pochválil hrdinu a odporoučel se.

„A rovnou podotýkám,“ prohlásil pán na Pochmurné Lhotě rezolutně a upil čaje, „že letos žádnou vesničanku unášet nebudu. Už takhle si kvůli tomu představením k jarní rovnodennosti připadám jako blb.“


	4. Dějství 4. ve kterém bude zapotřebí se vypořádat s dárkovými koši

Branislav Michael Hildebrand Schmelling shledal, že s horším protivníkem se dosud neshledal.

Byly v přesile. Nedokázal je ani spočítat. Obklopily ho ze všech stran, až hrozilo, že ho pohřbí zaživa. A mezi nimi, na čestném místě ne nepodobném oltáři, spočíval ten, který tuto zapeklitou situaci zapříčinil.

Zachary Adelram Kesserling.

Branislav by to jméno nejraději vymazal z paměti, ne, přímo ze samotné existence tohoto světa. Toužil jej nenávistně vyplivnout, jen aby se zbavil hořké pachuti žárlivosti, které zanechává v ústech všech nováčků Cechu hrdinského. Neboť i v pokoji přeplněném dárkovými koši, s obvázanou nohou zavěšenou v obskurním koženém popruhu byl Zachary se svými širokými rameny, přívětivou tváří a odzbrojujícím úsměvem přesně ten typ muže, ze kterého se ženám podlamují kolena a muži zpytují svá rozhodnutí.

Výše zmíněný chrabrý hrdina na neschopence nebyl s to odtrhnout oči od útlé knížečky v nažloutlém papírovém přebalu, v níž Branislav okamžitě rozeznal nejnovější díl nekonečného dobrodružného seriálu o hrdinném Heroldovi.

„Jen chviličku,“ oznámil Zachary, aniž by se podíval na narušitele svého špitálního pokoje, „zrovna unášejí pannu Filoménu.“

„Už zase?“ podivil se Branislav.

„Tentokrát jim to trvalo téměř půl knihy,“ konstatoval Zachary. „Ale začínám mít podezření,“ prohlásil pak hloubavě, založiv si knihu záložkou s monogramem, „že ta ženská to dělá schválně, jen aby si Herolda nemusela vzít.“

„Taky si to myslíte?“ souhlasil s ním Branislav nadšeně.

Načež by se nejraději býval byl nakopal. Stačilo sotva pět vteřin, aby i on, chrabrý a neohrožený a zcela soběstačný, propadl kouzlu Kesserlingovu.

„Á, mladý Schmelling. Vidím, že nesete další dárkové koše,“ konstatoval Zachary zjevné s odzbrojujícím úsměvem.

Rozpolcený hrdina se s nedůvěrou podíval na armádu dárkových košů. V záplavě barevných stužek, čerstvého ovoce a rozjásaných látkových krytů sklenic se zavařeninami se tu a tam tkvěly decentní ba i opulentní kytice.

Nejvíce pozornosti však poutal rozměrný obdélný koš z vrbového proutí, ze kterého čněly jílce tří mečů a ježatá hlavice řemdihu, nablýskané ostré špice zjemňovala pastelově růžová mašlička a stuha s ozdobný nápisem „ _našemu nejlepšímu hrdinovi_ “. Na čestném místě hned vedle této upomínky od Cechu hrdinského stála malá černá truhlička obepnutá stuhou barvy vybělených kostí s reprezentativně vyvedeným švabachem: „ _S přáním všeho nejhoršího. SLiZ_ “. Svobodná Liga Zemských Správců opět nezklamala a jako již tradičně poslala upomínkové pesticidy a herbicidy.

„No nevím, jestli se sem ještě vlezou,“ konstatoval Branislav mírně nakysle. „Já si je klidně nechám. Paní Vomáčková tam nabalila zavařenin, že by to vystačilo pro celou kavalerii.“

„Tak to Vy máte na starosti Pochmurnou Lhotu?“ ožil zraněný rek. „Jak se tam všichni mají? A co mladý Ríša? Už si zvyknul?“

„No,“ začal Branislav.

„No povídejte, jen se neostýchejte. A dejte ten koš sem. Koláč paní Táni je rozhodně lepší než sušenky od Dámského spolku.“

Branislav nedokázal potlačit úděsný sten, který se vydral snad z hloubi samotné jeho duše při vyslovení názvu neblaze proslulého spolčení fanynek.

„A co ten druhý?“ naznačil posuňkem Zachary na koš, který Branislav stále třímal v náručí jako obranný štít. „Snad není přímo od Vás?“ usmál se protřelý rek šibalsky.

Branislav zrudl a vrazil mu koš do náruče, divže nezpůsobil zraněnému hrdinovy další újmu zlomením žeber a vyražením dechu. „Hrabě Karminsky nechává pozdravovat,“ oznámil stroze.

„Ó ne,“ hlesl chrabrý Kesserling. „Vám přidělili i moji spádovou oblast?“

„Provizorně,“ přiznal Branislav. Vida, že se jeho kolega chystá otázat na detaily střetu s pánem na Vraním Vrchu, kvapně se jal jej uchlácholit. „Hrabě Karminski si po tomto zjištění raději vzal dovolenou.“

Zachary protočil oči. „Vlastně mě to ani nepřekvapuje.“ Zraněný hrdina zalovil v koši a vytáhl objemnou zavařovací sklenici s něčím, co při troše fantazie připomínalo značně nenaloženou nakládanou švestku. „Dáte si tentononc?“

„Co to vlastně je?“

„Nemám tušení,“ pokrčil rameny Zachary. „Jerzy mi to odmítá prozradit. Mám podezření,“ ztišil spiklenecky hlas, „že možná sám ani neví.“

„Jerzy?“ otázal se Branislav.

„Je strašně vybíravý, víte?“ Zachary čajovou lžičkou vylovil jednu záhadnou naloženou poživatinu, s rozkoší ji rozkousl a slastně sežvýkal. „Vážně si nedáte? Je to výborné.“

„Néé, děkuji,“ odmítl zdvořile Branislav. Nebyl si tak zcela jist, zda by to jeho žaludek ustál. „Asi bych už měl jít. Nechám Vás a Vaše tentononc o samotě.“ Chrabrý rek krátce kývl pacientovi na rozloučenou i jal se otevřít dveře by opustil špitální pokoj.

Přesně v tu samou chvíli, kdy se hrabě Karminsky chystal vstoupit.

Branislav si již od prvního ročníku na Akademii hrdinských uměn zakládal na tom, že jej jen tak něco z míry nevyvede. Nicméně, toto nečekané shledání tváří v tvář se svým dočasným sokem ho zaskočilo značně. Natolik, že v první chvíli ztuhl nerozhodností, ve tváři výraz překvapeného platýse.

„Mladíku, vy jste snad s tím dárkovým košem šel pěšky,“ konstatoval pán na Vraním Vrchu a nakráčel do pokoje dříve, než si konsternovaný rek stačil uvědomit, že ač u sebe nemá kvůli špitálním pravidlům vlastní zbraň, tak se těsně mimo jeho dosah nachází meče rovnou tři, které by, bylo-li by třeba, mohl použít pro svou obranu.

„Jerzy!“ Zachary se při pohledu na svého úhlavního nepřítele úplně rozzářil.

„ _Jerzy?!_ “ přeskočil Branislavovi hlas. Zmatený hrdina se podíval ze svého kolegy na neschopence na zemského správce na dovolené.

„To jméno se, žel, dědí v rodině,“ posteskl si hrabě Karminsky. „Ale pro Vás jsem stále pan hrabě, mladíku.“ Pán na Vraním Vrchu se podíval na obvázanou nohu bezbranného reka. „Já ti to říkal,“ podotkl se samolibým úsměvem.

„Dával jsem v tu chvíli pozor?“

„Vzhledem k tomu, jak jsi dopadl, tak se odvážím tvrdit, že ne.“ Jerzy se s úkosem podíval na monumentální pohoří dárkových košů, které hrozilo, že se každou chvíli zhroutí samo do sebe jako černá díra. „Co s tím vším budeme dělat?“

Zachary spolkl další tentononc. „Přemýšlel jsem …“

„Snad to nebolelo,“ poznamenal pán na Vraním Vrchu kousavě.

Hrdinný Kesserling ho zkušeně ignoroval. „Mohli bychom je věnovat do sirotčince.“

„Hmm,“ hlesl hrabě Karminski zadumaně. „Řeknu Jenkinsovi, ať to zařídí tvým jménem. Takový milodar by mi v mžiku zkazil reputaci.“

„Ach ano, špatnou reputaci je třeba pečlivě udržovat,“ protočil hrdina oči v sloup. „Popravdě, mnohem více by mě zajímalo, co hodláš dělat se mnou, Jerzy, drahý, když jsem ti teď vydán na pospas?“ hlas chrabrého hrdiny nabyl hlubokého, takřka svůdného tónu.

„Záleží …“ zapředl pán na Vraním Vrchu. „Když budeš zlobit,“ hrabě Karminsky se potutelně pousmál, usadil se k Zacharymu na špitálního lože a prsty jemně přejel po obvázané noze chrabrého reka, „vždycky můžu pozvat Dámský spolek.“

„ _Jen to ne!_ “ zděsil se Zachary. „Včera je odsud musely málem vynášet.“ Obrátil se na svého zaraženého kolegu. „On my vyhrožuje! Slyšíte to, Branislave? Vyhrožuje!“

„No …“ pokusil se ho Branislav chabě uchlácholit. Avšak i o něj se při představě čajového dýchánku se smečkou štěbetavých mladých dam pokoušely mdloby.

„Jsi idiot,“ povzdechl si hrabě Karminsky se zamilovanou resignací a jal se svému hrdinovi natřást polštář.

„To by ovšem leccos vypovídalo o tvém vkusu, Jerzy, drahý,“ usmál se samolibě chrabrý rek, by vzápětí dostal po hlavě čerstvě natřeseným polštářem.

„Moc si nefandi, vzal jsem si tě jenom kvůli tvé životní pojistce,“ odvětil bezděky hrabě Karminski. „Nejlepší způsob, jak přijít k penězům, je říct jim v kostele své _ano_.“

Zachary se zasmál.

I Branislav Michael Hildebrand Schmelling shledal, že netřeba znát podrobností, a nenápadně se vytratil.


End file.
